User blog:Ethanlac/Battle Cats - A Foreign Assistant
In part one of this series, we looked at what the Battle Cats might be seen as in real life, in the Empire of Cats. Today, I will do the same thing... but IN SPACE! =Part 2: A Foreign Assistant= The monsters have taken over the world. People are being chased down and eaten. You, yourself? You have lived like this for decades. Combat is futile, as the monsters steamroll all with their dragons and floating torsos. ...or so you may think. When you turn on the television in the morning, you see that a foreign country has come to get yours out of this mess. You are skeptical... how could they do it? They then show one of their new mechanized infantry cars. Its blue-green color and numerous weapons delight you. The next morning, you get to fight alongside one of these cars. At first, it does well. The monsters, underestimating you, neglect to send their flying torsos. However, when you near their spawning area, they kick into overdrive. It seems that in desperation, the monsters can become all-powerful. They send hundreds of flying torsos, along with tall monsters with only 2 legs that seemed to be specifically made to counter the foreign country's weapons. When the mechanized infantry finally breaks down, the battle is decided. You flee to the next country, and get them prepared. They get more mechanized infantry... but they seem to have less and less effect. Finally, you reach Norway. Finally, the foreign country decides to send in something stronger. The new battle tank is a brilliant shade of blue-green, and seems to shine. You are instructed to pilot it. You grip the controls, preparing for battle... At first, the battle seems to be decided in your favour. The tank, being able to launch twice as many shells at once and having 7 times thicker armour, is a force to be reckoned with. However, the pounding of the monsters' claws and feet eventually breaks down the tank; and the battle is decided. This goes on for quite a while... When you get to the secret base, again, the president of the foreign country is waiting for you. She says that she has reverse-engineered the power of the monsters to use against them, and that she has built a massive artillery cannon to take them down with. When you get on the battle-field, she hands you the controls. You will mean the difference between glory and genocide! Foreign infantry and vehicles flood the area. All you need to do is have them come... And come they do. They send out artillery of their own (nowhere near as strong, but many of them), more mystical women, and enormous dragons that can level a building with just one blast of their darkness. You seem to be driving them back... and then... it happens. First, a massive gust of wind, as if sent by God himself, forces all of you to retreat. Then, to make things worse, a freakish-looking monster with extremely long arms appears. Just one blow from its mighty arms heavily damages the artillery and forces you to fall back. It attacks your earthquake troops, and even with their extremely durable armor, it flattens them in a burst of light, with a loud shrieking metal sound. Although its collateral damage is not too great, by the time you get a good sight on it, most of your friends and other fighters have been turned into a red paste. Your artillery does an enormous explosive attack, weakening the monster. Although it is not pushed back, it does appear to be losing strength. More earthquake and rocket troops come, along with massive amounts of infantry and tanks. The monster finally falls... but not before landing one last spiteful, desperate blow on your machinery. Suddenly, you feel a shaking underneath you. You look down, to see that your machine is crumbling in your hands. The thrusters kick out, and you fall to the ground. When you go to press the ejection button, your machine makes a buzzing noise and nothing happens. Then... it explodes. You fall to the ground to see the monsters closing in. Your pistol doesn't do a flip amount of damage to them, and they just keep multiplying. The last thing you hear before you die... ~Nyan! ...what the hell? Category:Blog posts